Deudas Del Destino
by In love with cullens
Summary: -Déjate llevar-susurro Edward besando su cuello..-Te amo más que a mi vida Isabella-. –Yo nunca te mentí Edward-. -–Eres,una mujerzuela, asquerosa y por eso pienso luchar por la custodia de mi hijo.—No te quiero volver a ver jamás Edward.-Perdoname
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Meyer...**

**Esta es mi nuevo experimento...La historia ya la tengo completa en mi computadora. Y todos los viernes subire un nuevo capitulo..**

**Advertencias: No todo es lo que parece...Esta historia no es tan dulce pero si tendra un final feliz...por favor no escojan favoritos hasta no saber que fue lo que en realidad paso...decidi comenzar la historia asi porque se hace mas interesante:) espero que le guste...habra una actualizacion todas las semanas...aun no se que dia..pero si se que toda las semanas..ya que la historia esta terminada y solo tengo que subir los capitulos..**

**Capitulo 1**

Era la noche de la inauguración de Eclipse la nueva inversión de Edward Cullen en Seattle. El permanecía en pie con la espalda recostada en el ajetreado bar, contemplando a las personad que bailaban deslizando sus cuerpos por la pista mientras esperaba sus bebidas. Según su mejor amigo Jasper Whitlock, consejero financiero y soltero codiciado, todas las personas de alto nivel social estarían presente para ver y dejarse ver en el nuevo club.

Una vistosa pareja llamo su atención. El hombre vestía unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa blanca, era alto y enorme aunque sus facciones se veían como la de un niño pequeño. La mujer llevaba un pequeño vestido corto, con un gran escote en la espalda. El vestido era ceñido mostrando sus hermosas curvas. Su cabello era largo y de un hermoso color marrón, caían en risos sobre su espalda, que le recordó a Isabella Swan…alguien a quien prefería olvidar.

-Sus bebidas, Señor.

Edward pago al camarero, con las bebidas en la mano, se volvió para rodear la concurrida pista de baile hacia la mesa donde esperaban Jasper , Tanya y su hermana Alice. De camino se encontró de nuevo con la mujer de pelo marron girando justo delante de el. Tenía un cuerpo fantástico: sus pechos abundantes se apretaban contra el ceñido vestido, sus caderas eran puras poesías y sus largas piernas asomaban con seductora elegancia. El hombre con el que la había visto antes la agarro apretándola hacia el, se veía muy sexy mientras meneaba su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, su rostro entero estaba iluminado por una sonrisa…Edward sintió una sacudida tan fuerte, que derramo parte de la bebida que llevaba.

¡Era Isabella! El corazón le dio un vuelco y sintió un golpe en las entrañas. Era la sorpresa, intento razonar tras contener el impulso de fulminar con la mirada al hombre con quien bailaba y de sofocar la urgente necesidad de arrancar de sus brazos a Isabella. No esperaba encontrarse con ella, pensaba que sus caminos no volverían a encontrarse jamás. Ella se había marchado al extranjero después de dar por finalizada su relación, y sin embargo allí estaba, en aquel club, justo delante de sus narices y con otro hombre.

Aquello era perfectamente razonable; ¿porque no iba a salir con otros hombres? El había estado con otras mujeres, de echo estaba comprometido a casarse con Tanya…aunque nunca había sentido la misma intensidad que con Isabella. Se había negado a involucrarse emocionalmente con nadie después del abandono de ella; era más sencillo moverse en el mundo de los negocios sin aquel tipo de distracción. Claro esto fue hasta que conoció a la bella Tanya, de quien se había enamorado perdidamente..La única mujer que le había hecho doblar sus reglas y poder sentir algo de nuevo.

Era absurdo que le afectara verla; lo pasado, pasado estaba. Aparto la mirada de la pista de baile y con cuidado de no derramar más las bebidas, se dirigió hacia la mesa de Jasper. Se sentó al lado de su bella novia que le había pedido un refresco ya que tenia mucha se. Tanya era una bella mujer de la alta sociedad con una adinerada familia.

-Oh, gracias mi amor..Estaba totalmente deshidratada-dijo con efusividad tratando de llamar mas aun su atención.

-Siento haber tardado tanto en el bar-comento el dándola una sonrisa

-No importa- respondió ella dándole un casto beso

Todo su cuerpo se tenso y no supo porque, le encantaban los besos de Tanya, de hecho le encantaba todo lo de Tanya, pero aun así no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Isabella..En esos momentos las únicas caricias que quería eran las de ella…pero estaba con otro.

Cuando la música paro, su mirada busco instintivamente a Isabella; su acompañante la llevo a una mesa donde otro hombre acababa de dejar a una mujer con el cabello largo y riso. Llevaba una blusa negra y unos pantalones cortos muy ajustados de color blanco. Sorprendentemente los tres se pusieron a charlar y a reir..Dos mujeres y un hombre entre ellas, mostrando una gran cordialidad.

De repente Jasper se interpuso en su camino de visión, fingiendo cómicamente tener las piernas temblorosa y secándose la frente mientras se acercaba con su ultima conquista, Maria Salter, desde la pista de baile.

-Necesito una rápida y enorme dosis de cerveza fría-dijo este, y tras dejar a su pareja en la mesa, se dirigió al bar.

Tanya sugirió a Alice y Maria una visita al tocador, y ambas mujeres asintieron levantándose y dejando a Edward libre de contemplar a Isabella sin interrupciones. Intento recordar de que aquella mujer lo había rechazado, que no debería pensar mas en ella..Que estaba completamente enamorado de Tanya. Era un esfuerzo inútil y frustrante, ya que todos sus esfuerzos estaban al rojo vivo. Ella había sido su mujer, la que le destrozo el corazón en mil pedazos sin importarle nada. En esos momentos pensó en las palabras que ella le dijo antes de irse, de abandonarlo como un perro cuando mas la necesitaba. En ese momento tomo la decisión que le cambio la vida para siempre, se vengaría de ella..La haría sufrir tanto o mas de lo que el la hizo sufrir a ella.

Cuando Jasper volvió a la la mesa, listo para seguir en su conquista, Edward se puso de pie para interceptarlo antes de que se sentara.

-Vi a alguien con quien quiero hablar-explico-; discúlpame, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡ Espera!—protesto su amigo-¿ y Maria donde esta?

-fueron al baño, ya regreso- contesto Edward rápidamente levantando la mano para evitar mas comentarios mientras se dirigía a la primera mujer que había amado.

Bella los estaba pasando bien, y se alegraba de haber dejado que Emmet y Rosalie la convenciera de que los acompañara. Habían argumentado que tenia que relajarse un poco, y que debía dar a sus alumnos un informe de primera mano sobre el nuevo club, pero lo que ignoraban era que la escuela de baile de su mama tuviera tantas deudas, que no veía salida. Había aceptado la invitación en un intento desesperado de escapar de sus preocupaciones, de disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigos por un rato..Aunque aun así estañaba su pedacito de cielo.

-Se te acerca un tipo guapísimo- Rosalie puso los ojos en blancos expresivamente, -Por tu izquierda. Nueve en punto.

-¿ Puntuación del uno al diez?- pregunto Bella riendo.

-Por encima del diez.

Bella sacudió la cabeza, incrédula; desde que Rosalie había regresado de trabajar con diseñadores europeos para establecer negocios en Seattle, había estado intentando encontrar un hombre para su amiga, afirmando que una persona debía disfrutar de todo lo que la vida podía ofrecerle; según ella la soltería de Bella no era sana, e impedía su desarrollo como mujer.

-Deberías de darte un chance-insistió Rosalie

Bella hizo una mueca; ya había estado intimada mente ligada a un hombre que se movía en la primera división del mundo de los negocios y había salido escaldada y lastimada.

-Isabella…

Aquella voz….Un estremecimiento convulsivo recorrió su espalda, y su cuerpo se helo. Su estomago se contrajo cuando volvió la cabeza bruscamente, reaccionando anta la necesidad de negar la certeza que golpeaba su corazón. Pero no se trataba de ningún error.

-Edward..—el nombre masculino broto de sus labios antes de que pudiera impedirlo, con un eco anhelante que la avergonzó. Debería haber expresado únicamente la sorpresa que sentía.

El sonrió, golpeándola con la atracción arrolladora que había sido su perdición cinco años atrás; aquellos ojos verdes destrozaban todas sus defensas. Lo único diferente era el tamaño de su musculoso cuerpo, que le daban una autoridad mas madura a su increíble atractivo rostro. Su altura y poderoso físico destilaban poder, por no hablar de un irresistible atractivo sexual. Cuando Edward hablo su voz profunda le puso la carne de gallina.

-me alegro de volverte a ver, Isabella—dijo el con calma, aunque en su mirada había algo mas…

- ¿Que haces aquí?

Las palabras brotaron bruscamente del resentimiento que sentía porque el aun podía afectarla de aquella manera. Pero antes de que el pudiera contesta un chillido hizo que ella mirara mas allá de Edward.

-¡Bella!- grito Alice, la hermana pequeña de Edward.

Ella no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa al tenerlo tan cerca, tuvo miedo de que pudieran ver en su cara todo lo que había ocultado por los últimos cinco años. Junto con Alice venia otra mujer muy hermosa y elegante, quien se detuvo junto a Edward, abrazándolo por la cintura. Bella no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se le comprimía..Ya que seguía amándolo igual o mas que antes.

-Alice, que placer verte..-Bella se acerco hacia la pequeña duende dándole un abrazo

-cuanto tiempo sin verte- expreso Alice ignorando la tensión entre Edward y Bella.

Bella solo le dio una tímida sonrisa, podía sentir la mirada de Edward sobre ella, al igual que la de la hermosa mujer.

-¡Hola! Soy Rosalie Hale- dijo de repente tratando de romper el no agradable silencio que se había formado, -¿ nos presentas a tus amigos Bella?

-Son, Edward y Alice Cullen, antiguos amigos- comento Bella ruborizándose

-Mucho gusto- respondió Rosalie, -este es mi compañero Emmett,- admitió Rosalie tratando de dejar claro que Bella estaba sola, ya que podía notar la mirada de Edward.

-encantado de conocerlos-comento Edward, sin quitar su mirada de Bella.

-¿No me vas a presentar?-dijo la hermosa mujer que estaba abrazado a el

Bella vio como el le dio una sonrisa de arrogancia, para luego posar su mirada en la hermosa mujer que lo acompañaba -es mi prometida, Tanya Denali.

Bella sintió como su mundo se desvanecía…estaba comprometido…se iba a casar. Aunque sabia que era estúpido tener ese tipo de reacción ya que ella había sido quien se había ido aunque no haya sido por voluntad propia. Sabia que el no la esperaría ni se guardaría para ella. Pero aun así no pudo evitar sentir celos.

-mucho gusto-dijo Rosalie, dando una sonrisa farsa.

-eddie, amor nos vamos no me siento nada bien-dijo la tal Tanya con voz melosa y irritante para Bella.

-Por supuesto-contesto el, aunque trato de ser amoroso. Bella pudo ver irritación en su mirada..a caso sentía lo mismo que ella….

-Adiós Bella- dijo una muy efusiva Alice, dándole su número a Bella y haciéndola prometer que se tenían que ver otra vez.

Los ojos de ella estaban fijos en los de Edward quien esperaba por su hermana, aun podía leer su forma de mirarla y sabia que estaba pensando en los conflictos que habían roto su relación hacia cinco años.

Cuando finalmente Alice se retiro y Edward se dio la vuelta, Bella pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio. Pero los nervios los sentía de la cabeza a los pies. No era bueno que ellos estuvieran tan cerca, podría descubrirse todo..y ella no tenia la fuerza emocional para luchar contra todo eso en su vida.

-Es el cierto-

Susurro Rosalie de repente, mientras Emmett se acercaba a Bella abrazándola y secando las dos lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Si, -Finalmente pudo decir..-el es el padre de mi hijo.

**xoxoxo**

**Gracias por Leer hasta la proxima semana :)**

**Proximo Capitulo :**

_Por un segundo, la sedujo la idea de que Edward tuviera suficiente dinero para rescatarla; pero aquello lo involucraría en su vida y ella no quería eso…además el estaba comprometido ella no podía olvidar eso.._

_-Mis necesidades nunca te preocuparon Edward-dijo, lanzándole una mirada escéptica.._

_-no sabes lo equivocada que estas—dijo el, -yo te pago tus deudas, tu te acuestas conmigo.._

_Ella lo miro incrédulamente no podía creer lo que le estaba sugiriendo, -¿ que hay de Tanya, ella es tu prometida?—_

_-Isabella, la única mujer que he amado es a ti, Tanya no es mas que una distracción…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Meyer...**

**Gracias a Todas por sus Reviews, son divinas! :D**

**Solo quiero aclarar algunas cosas de la historia:**

**Edward Cullen 27 años: es impulsivo y terco..**

**Isabella Swan 26 años: amorosa, fiel y un poco timida...**

**Capitulo dos (Version Revisada) Se que ya habia subido el capitulo..pero tenia algunos errores que se me habian olvidado revisar:)**

Como era posible que después de tantos años su cuerpo aun tuviera esa reacción ante ella, eso era lo que se repetía una y otra vez. Aun podía sentir un cosquilleo recorrer todo su cuerpo ante la cercanía de ella. Se veía aun más hermosa de cerca. Aunque no podía negar que se sentía culpable ante el hecho de que Tanya, la mujer que amaba estuviera al lado de el cuando su cuerpo deseaba estar con otra mujer.

Podía sentir la mirada de su prometida sobre el…pero no se atrevía a mirarla, luego le explicaría todo. Se dirigió a la mesa de Jasper, avisándole que se retiraba a su casa, puesto que Tanya se sentía mal.

-Por supuesto hermano, si quieres yo llevo a Alice de regreso a casa- le sugirió Jasper

Edward volteo a ver a su hermana, quien acepto asintiendo, dándole una pequeña sonrisa. Edward se retiro, tratando de esquivar encontrarse con ella otra vez. Trato pero fue el vano, su mirada recorrió la pista de baile, buscándola pero fue inútil..Se había ido ella junto con sus amigos.

-Edward- la voz de Tanya lo saco de su pensamientos, - ¿Quien era esa mujer?

El soltó un soplo, -una vieja amiga

El vio como ella lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras caminaban hasta el carro de el, -pues con la mirada que te daba, pareciera que hubieran sido mas que amigos.

-Tanya por favor-dijo Edward con tono exasperado,

Ella se detuvo tomándolo de la mano, haciendo que el se detuviera quedando frente a frente.

- ¿me amas?

El le dio una sonrisa, acariciando su mejillas con su nudillos, -por su puesto, no tienes que preguntármelo

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa dándole un beso muy apasionado, -quiero pasar la noche contigo y que me recuerdes lo mucho que amas.

Edward pudo sentir como su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato ante la propuesta de su preciosa prometida, era una de las cosas que le encantaban de ella. Eso y que era el completo opuesto a Isabella, Tanya era atrevida y sin miedo de decir lo que sentía y quería..y aunque nunca podía sentir esa misma pasión que sentía con Isabella….lo prefería así. Se subieron en el carro, dirigiéndose al apartamento de Tanya donde pasaron toda la noche demostrándose cuanto se querían, aunque esa noche fue diferente a todas las otras…el no sabia que le pasaba pero algo había cambiando dentro de el. Aun cuando se sentía sexualmente saciado, su corazón no.

Se despertó temprano en la mañana cuando sintió los besos de Tanya en su cuello, -Buenos días mi amor

-buenos días-susurro el, dándole una risueña sonrisa, -¿ Como dormiste?

-de maravilla, estoy adolorida en todo los lugares correctos.

Edward soltó una carcajada antes las ocurrencias de ella, observando sus definidas curvas mientras ella se levantaba a preparar algo de desayunar.

Se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose al baño, para darse una ducha y tratar de olvidarse de que anoche se había vuelto a encontrar con Isabella. En el momento que la vio, aun no podía definir los sentimientos que llenaron su corazón al verla tan de cerca. Quería quitarle la felicidad que sentía, hacerla sentir el mismo dolor que sintió el, cuando ella lo dejo. En ese momento le llego la idea perfecta a la cabeza… ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?... no eran celos lo que sentía al verla bailar con otro hombre era rabia…rabia de que ella estuviera viviendo su vida como si que si no hubiera destrozado la de el.

Se vengaría…..la haría sufrir…si eso era lo que necesitaba hacer para sacársela de una vez y por toda de su cabeza…

* * *

><p>Bella llego a su casa, completamente agotada. La idea de ir a bailar y despejarse un poco no había sonado nada mal…pero el hecho de haberse encontrado a Edward Cullen de tenerlo tan cerca y no poder tocarlo había arruinado su noche.<p>

No quería admitirlo pero sentía celos de esa mujer….habían pasado varios años de su separación y hasta el día de hoy, ella no había perdido la esperanza de que el la siguiera amando. Era obvio que el había rehecho su vida y al lado de una mujer muy hermosa.

-¡Mami!- grito un pequeño de ojos marrones y cabello alborotado

Bella le dio una sonrisa, agachándose y tomándolo en sus brazos, era su pequeño Henry. Lo único que le quedaba de la hermosa relación que una vez tuvo con Edward.

-¿como te portaste?-pregunto ella dirigiéndose hacia el pequeño sofá que adornaba la sala, aunque el chico apartamento no era muy lujoso, si era cómodo y perfecto para ella y su madre.

-hice dibujos y comí, y mire caricaturas y abue me hizo mi pastel preferido- dijo el con tono entusiasmado, dándole una sonrisa a su madre.

Bella levanto la mirada hacia su mamá, quien estaba en la cocina, observando a su hija y dándose cuenta de inmediato que algo no estaba bien.

-bueno bueno..Pequeñín..es hora de dormir mañana tienes escuela- expreso Renne acercándose al niño, quien ahora trataba de esconderse detrás de su madre, sacándole sonrisas a ambas. Al final el pequeño cedió dándole un mojado beso a su madre en la mejilla.

Bella dirigió a su cuarto, tratando de esquivar a su madre, luego de darse una ducha se recostó sobre su cama, mientras trataba de sacarse a Edward de la cabeza. No podía negar que se veía aun mas hermoso que antes, aunque su físico había cambiado, su cara era la misma de siempre, hermosa y sin ningún defecto. Cuando lo vio y sintió como su cuerpo reacciono al instante sabia que seguía amándolo. Cinco años atrás cuando tubo que alejarse de el no había sido nada fácil, pero tenia que hacerlo, por el…..

No supo en que momento se quedo dormida pero así fue, y sus sueños estuvieron llenos de El, algunos buenos otros malos. Se levanto temprano para preparar el desayuno y arreglar a Henry antes de ir a la escuela.

Cuando salió a la cocina se encontró con su madre, quien ya había empezado hacer el desayuno,

-Buenos día mama, ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

Su madre le dio una mirada reprobatoria, acercándole una taza de café-Siempre me levanto temprano, además hoy tengo la cita en el banco.

Bella soltó un suspiro, se había olvidado por completo de eso…habían estado tratando de conseguir un préstamo en diferentes bancos pero hasta ahora no habían podido obtener nada.

-mamá, yo puedo ir cuando deje a Henry en la escuela..Además el doctor dijo que tienes que descansar y no preocuparte.

Renne soltó un bufido, -ese doctor no sabe nada-dijo renegado

Bella solo le dio una sonrisa a su madre, dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hijo alegrándose de que su madre no la hubiera cuestionado por lo de anoche. Luego de bañar al pequeño se subió en su auto que aunque ya había visto sus mejores tiempos, era mejor que tener que caminar a todas partes. Luego de dejar a su hijo en la escuela, se dirigió hacia al banco tratando de tomar todo el valor posible..

Era el ultimo banco donde habían aplicado para un préstamo y sabia que si era negado..Habría una gran posibilidad de que perdiera la escuela de de baile.

Entro al banco con la frente en alto y decidida a influenciar a quien fuera necesario, entro en la oficina del gerente del banco, sentándose frente a el.

-Señorita Swan, lo siento mucho pero..-dijo el, -su solicitud no fue aprobada-

Bella soltó un jadeo, tratando de contener las lagrimas que trataban de brotar, - ¿P-Pero, porque? mi crédito esta perfecto y—

-señorita, lo se pero no es suficiente, lo siento mucho- dijo el gerente, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, -por favor si puede retirarse estoy esperando a alguien muy importante.

Bella lo fulmino con la mirada, -Muchas gracias por su poca amabilidad, grandísimo idiota- le espeto para luego salir hecha una fiera, pero justo cuando iba a llegar a la puerta..Esa voz, la misma voz que le había removido todo anoche la llamo.

- ¿Isabella?

Ella se dio la vuelta bruscamente sorprendiéndose al verlo ahí parado frente a ella, de todos los lugares nunca pensó que se encontraría aquí con el. No pudo evitar los nervios que hacían que su corazón latiera mas fuerte..si estaba tan cerca, sabia que la posibilidad de que Edward se diera cuenta de lo que ella le estuvo ocultando durante todos esos años saliera a la luz. Clavo su mirada sobre el, y pudo ver lo hermoso que se veía, con su traje formal que no dejaba nada para la imaginación... aun bajo su hermoso traje de corbata podía ver sus definidos músculos.

-Edward-dijo en un susurro, -¿ que haces aquí?

Ella vio como la cara de el se lleno de sorpresa, seguido por una sonrisa, -Es un lugar publico Isabella

Ella pudo notar burla en su tono de voz, pero decidió ignorarlo, -por supuesto, con permiso- necesitaba salir de ahí en cuanto antes poner distancia entre ella y el no podía arriesgarse a tenerlo tan cerca.

Se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta y salir del banco, pero Edward la tomo por el brazo deteniéndola y en ese momento ella pudo sentir un cosquilleo recorrer todo su cuerpo ante el toque de el..Soltó un gemido, al tenerlo tan cerca.

-Edward, suéltame por favor- trato de que su tono sonara con autoridad pero mas bien salió como una suplica

-Isabella, si no te conociera pensaría que estas huyendo de mi- dijo el ignorando su suplica.

Bella trago en seco porque sabia que eso era exactamente lo que estaba tratando de hacer, huir de el no podía tenerlo tan cerca y ocultar lo que sentía por el.

-No tengo porque huir de ti Edward-dijo ella soltándose de su agarre y tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Te invito a tomar algo- dijo el de repente, y Bella no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante lo que acaba de salir de la boca de su hermoso tormento.

- ¿No estas hablando en serio?

El la miro con los ojos entrecerrados, -Isabella no lo tomes a mal solo quiero hablar contigo saber como has estado..Como viejos amigos- susurro acercándose mas a ella, prácticamente mareándola con su delicioso aliento.

Bella no supo como reaccionar , solo pudo asentir…

Edward le dio una sonrisa triunfante, abriéndole la puerta como todo un caballero. Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento ella pudo ver como el se dirigía hacia su carro de ultimo modelo, pero ella lo detuvo….

-si vamos a ir algún lado, será en mi carro- indicó ella caminado hacia su auto

Trato de ignorar la mariposas que recorrían su estomago, tenia que ocultar sus sentimientos, y olvidarse de el. Tendría que sacarle toda la información posible .. ¿Que hacia en Seattle y por cuanto tiempo estaría aquí?..Sabia que ella no podía darse el lujo de estar tan cerca de el..Pero no podía evitarlo.

-No me pienso montar en esa chatarra- exclamo Edward al ver el carro de ella.

Bella enarco una ceja, recordando que el hombre que estaba frente a ella no era el mismo al quien ella había dejado tantos años atrás..Ese Edward no le había importando nada mas que estar con ella.

-vaya que has cambiado Edward, si no es en mi carro no pienso ir contigo a ningún lado-espeto un poco vio como el trataba de calmarse para luego asentir renegando en todo el camino hacia el pequeño café que quedaba a una cuadras del banco.

-hubiéramos caminado, nos hubiera tomado menos tiempo- dijo el, saliendo del pequeño auto, ignorando por completo la mirada de irritación de Bella.

Salió del carro, siguiéndolo sin contestarle nada, luego de pedir un café ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas que quedaban en cada esquina del café-restaurante.

- ¿que hacías en el banco y porque tenias cara de querer matar a alguien?-

Ella se atraganto, casi escupiendo el café sobre la mesa, -Eso no es de tu incumbencia Edward- escupió ella

El solo soltó una carcajada, -Los años te han vuelto un poco amargada Isabella

Ella lo miro irritada, -para eso querías hablar conmigo para insultarme

El corazón le latía con fuerza ante la posibilidad de que el digiera que si, de que la odiaba y aunque ella sabia que estaba en todo su derecho, no podía evitar sentirse lastimada ante la reacción de el ante ella, era como si fuera otra persona común y corriente.

-Por supuesto que no-finalmente dijo el, sacándola de sus cavilaciones, -solo quería saber de ti Isabella, nada mas-

Ella lo miro aprensiva, -no te creo, ¿Que quieres?

Bella se tenso cuando el se acerco mas a ella, y tomo unas de su manos -No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, desde que te vi anoche Isabella

Ella lo miro atónita, estaba segura que el anoche le había presentado a su prometida practicamente restregandoselo en la cara.

Bella soltó la mano de el bruscamente. -¿ a que estas jugando Edward?

-a nada Isabella, te estoy diciendo la verdad- contesto el, acercándose aun mas y clavando su mirada sobre ella.

Bella pudo sentir como todo el aire salía de sus pulmones, -Edward-susurro

-Isabella, sabes que nunca te he mentido no tengo porque hacerlo.

Ella trato de alejarse de el, necesitaba aclarar su mente y con el tan cerca esto le era imposible.

-Edward, yo-

El la corto, -Isabella, se que tienes problemas con la escuela de baile de tu madre y quiero ayudarte.

Bella lo miro totalmente sorprendida como era posible que el supiera eso, claro aunque con todo el dinero que tenia era posible que hubiera hecho una investigación sobre ella, y eso era así seguro sabia que ella tenia un hijo...

Bella soltó un jadeo, tratando de ocultar el miedo que recorría su cuerpo, - ¿como sabes tu eso?

-Jasper es el dueño del banco donde estabas hoy, Isabella -fue la única respuesta que el le dio, dejándola aun con mil preguntas.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de el, mientras trataba de descifrar el comportamiento de este, -Isabella, tengo el dinero suficiente para ayudarte con todas tus deudas, claro si tu me lo permites.

Bella seguía observándolo sin palabras, todo se veía y sonaba demasiado bueno para ser cierto, anoche Edward se había mostrado arrogante y distante y ahora le decía que no había dejado de pensar en ella. Su corazón le gritaba que creyera todo, que Edward aun sentía algo por ella y que aceptara su ayuda. Pero su mente corría al mil por uno, Edward era un hombre vengativo y sabia que parte de el la odiaba por ella haberse ido en la forma que hizo.

Aunque por un segundo, la sedujo la idea de que Edward tuviera suficiente dinero para rescatarla; pero aquello lo involucraría en su vida y ella no quería eso…además el estaba comprometido ella no podía olvidar eso…

-Mis necesidades nunca te preocuparon Edward-dijo, lanzándole una mirada escéptica finalmente encontrando su voz, -Además si mal no recuerdo tu estas comprometido o ¿me equivoco?

Edward soltó una carcajada, -te propongo algo Isabella, se que tu cuerpo reacciona ante mi-dijo el acercándose mas a ella, para marcar su punto, -lo puedo sentir cuando me acerco a ti.

-no-susurro ella, meneando la cabeza

-No sabes lo equivocada que estas-dijo el, -Yo te pago tus deudas, tu te acuestas conmigo

Ella lo miro incrédulamente, no podía creer lo que le estaba sugiriendo, - ¿que hay de Tanya, ella es tu prometida?

-Isabella, la única mujer que he amado es a ti. Tanya no es mas que una distracción..

Bella sacudió la cabeza ante su arrogancia, -Eres increíble- exclamo levantándose de la silla, tenia ganas de golpearlo, y de besarlo a la misma vez…-En primer lugar no te creo nada, no puedo creer en lo que te has convertido.

Edward se levanto, ignorando las miradas de las personas alrededor de ellos, -en esto me convertiste tu Isabella, cuando decidiste largarte sin ninguna explicación- puso unos billetes sobre la mesa, -mi proposición sigue en pie, aquí tienes mi teléfono- dijo dejando una tarjeta sobre la mesa, -si te decides ya sabes como conseguirme.-luego de esto se dio la vuelta, saliendo con pasos apresurados del café-restaurante.

Bella se dejo caer sobre la mesa, tratando de no gritar de irritación y rabia…ese no era el hombre de quien ella se había enamorado años atrás. Era como si tuviera una pared de piedra alrededor de su corazón. Ella sabia que era imposible que el aun sintiera algo por ella, mucho menos después de haberlo visto como actuó con ella anoche y no se podía olvidar de la hermosa mujer que lo acompañaba.

Era imposible..Completamente imposible que el la amara….

**hmmm...¿Que piensan?¿ creen que Edward esta enamorado de Tanya como dice..o simplemente Tanya realmente es una distracción? ;)**

**Gracias por leer..Hasta la proxima!**

**Proximo Capitulo :D**

-Acepto Edward, me acuesto contigo si pagas mis deudas—

El le dio una media sonrisa, -sabía que aceptarías…

Ella sintió como un escalofrió recorría toda su espalda cuando se dio cuenta que la mirada de el, hacia cambiado de coqueta a enojada en un segundo.

-¿ Porque demonios me ocultaste que tenias un hijo, y que dicho hijo era mío Isabella?- exclamo el, tomándola del brazo y apretando con fuerza, tratando de consumir las ganas que tenia de zarandearla.

-Edward, hay cosas que tengo que explicarte, yo nunca quise..-

El la corto, -Isabella, ahora no..Solo quiero conocerlo. Luego podemos hablar de eso.

- me imagino que ahora debes de odiarme mucho mas que antes- comento ella, ante el silencio de el…

El ladeo su mirada, observándola con tristeza en sus ojos, - debí haberte buscado, Isabella…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Meyer...**

**Gracias a Todas por sus Reviews, son divinas! :D**

**Capitulo Tres.**

Se pasó la mano por su cabeza tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, estaba sentado en su oficina hacia una hora. La mente y el cuerpo de Edward estaban al rojo vivo, esta vez no saldría lastimado. Estaba completamente convencido de que odiaba a Bella como nunca había odiado a nadie antes. Todo el amor que sentía por ella se convirtió en odio el día que ella lo dejo. Aun podía recordándolo como si hubiera sido ayer. Cada unas de sus razones, de sus mentiras y declaraciones de amor falsas.

Cuando se encontró con ella en el banco, sabia que era el momento perfecto para embarcarla y convencerla de que saliera con el. Había hablado con su amigo Jasper temprano en la mañana acerca de ella. Necesitaba saber todo..Donde trabajaba, sus horarios y así fue, Jasper había sido de gran ayuda para el ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en Seattle, y mucho mas lo había ayudado el hecho de que ella estuviera en banca rota y pidiendo prestamos en todos los bancos posibles…entonces resultaría fácil planear un encuentro casual en el que se aseguraría de fortalecer la atracción que ella intentaba negar.

Pero todo salió al revés…

No podía entender porque el hecho de estar tan cerca de ella lo pusiera nervioso. Trato de mostrarse indiferente, tratarla como cualquier otra persona y no sabia si lo habría logrado. Pero en esos pocos momentos que estuvo con ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que se veía; en como sus ojos marrones aun mostraban esa profundidad que hacia que el se perdiera en ellos.

Pero no podía dejarse distraer por eso, no podía negar que Isabella era una mujer muy hermosa y que ninguna belleza se comparaba a la de ella, pero lo había pensado y planeado muy bien. Cuando Jasper le comento que ella estaba en banca rota y que había pedido una aplicación para un préstamo en el banco de este, le llego a la mente la idea perfecta. Tomaría la excusa de que la ayudaría con sus deudas..claro si el recibía algo a cambio…y con la situación en la que ella se encontraba seria mucho mas fácil convencerla.

Por eso cuando ella reaccionó indignada, no podía negar que se sorprendió bastante. El sabia el tipo de mujer que ella era, lo único que le importaba era el dinero…

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sobresaltaron, sacando de sus pensamientos.

-Pase-gruño

Tanya entro, con una gran sonrisa en su cara y una bolsa con varias cacerolas de comida

-Tanya, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Ella le dio una mirada reprobatoria, -quedamos en que todos los lunes te traería comida a la empresa, ya se te olvido

El soltó un soplo, sintiéndose culpable…se había pasado la mañana entera pensado en Isabella olvidándose por completo que hoy tenia una cita con su prometida. No podía seguir así…la cercanía de Bella no tendría porque causarle ese tipo de reacciones.

-Discúlpame, es que aun no me acostumbro a trabajar aquí..Extraño a Chicago

Se acaban de mudar hacia dos semanas de regreso a Seattle, Edward era un hombre que se había hecho de mucho dinero formando varias empresas de exportación a través de los Estados Unidos. Al principio la idea de regresar a Seattle, no le había gustado..Sabia que en cualquier momento podría encontrarse de nuevo con Isabella y eso era lo que estaba tratando de evitar..Pero después de mucho pensar y de decidir que su corazón ya no sentía nada por ella…decidió abrir una cadena en Seattle.

Tanya dejo la bolsa sobre el escritorio, cerrando la puerta con llave para luego acercarse a el sentándose a horcajadas sobre el, -creo que necesitas liberar un poco de tensión-le susurro besándolo en el lóbulo de la oreja.

El soltó una pequeña carcajada, llevando sus manos hacia la cintura de ella, -No creo que sea una buena idea-

- ¿Porque no?-

El no pudo evitar el gemido que salió de sus labios cuando ella empezó a moverse, creando una calorosa fricción entre ellos. El volteo la cabeza besándola, pasando su legua por su labio interior. Ella rodeo su cuello, mientras que las manos de Edward se apretaban más a la cadera de esta. El comenzó a subir una de sus manos por debajo de la ceñida camisa que ella llevaba acariciando sus senos.

-mmmm-Era lo único que podía expresar ella, ya que el comenzó a besarla con desesperación, los recuerdos de Isabella trataban de inundar su mente…de hacerlo recordar que aunque los besos de Tanya eran ardientes no se comparaban con nada con los de Isabella.

El se aparto de ella de repente, cuando ese pensamiento cruzo su mente…

-Edward, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Tanya ignorante a las preocupaciones de Edward.

El negó con la cabeza, separándose aun más de ella, para luego ponerse de pie.

-Tan, tengo mucho trabajo y cosas que arreglar, sabes muy bien que no me gusta ligar el trabajo con placer

Ella bufeo, frunciendo el ceño -desde anoche estas actuando muy raro Edward, mejor dicho desde que viste a esa mujer estas actuando diferente.

Edward volteo la cabeza parando su mirada sobre ella,- No te hagas ideas locas Tanya por favor

-No soy una tonta Edward, se que hay historia entre tu y esa mujer...no voy a permitir que ni ella ni nadie te aparte de mi- luego de decir esto tomo su cartera, saliendo de la oficina sin decir nada mas.

Edward estaba completamente en shock, sabia que parte de lo que ella decía era razonable….no le mintió a Bella cuando le dijo que no había podido dejar de pensar en ella..Porque era cierto. Anoche estuvo con Tanya, tratando de borrar las emociones que ella creaba en el.

Se sentó en la silla detrás de su escritorio, ¿como era posible que después de mirarla tan solo dos veces..su cuerpo tuviera ese tipo de reacción?.. ¿Como era posible que ella dirigiera cada uno de sus pensamientos?.

Era mas que claro aun después de cinco anos de resentimiento y dolor, aun no había podido sacársela de su corazón…

la seguía amando igual o mas que antes….

* * *

><p>Bella trataba de calmar su respiración, mientras se paseaba de un lado para otro en la pequeña oficina que tenia en la escuela de baile. Había sido una estúpida idea el haberle dicho que si a Edward. El la odiaba eso era mas que claro.<p>

Se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano, - ¿como pude ser tan tonta? Ugh!

Edward Cullen iba a ser su perdición..No podía negar que la idea de volver a estar con el, le apetecía y bastante, pero el hecho de que el estuviera dispuesto a pagar sus deudas eso era lo que la ponía nerviosa. Edward no era un hombre generoso, y mucho menos lo seria con ella.

Se sentó detrás de su escritorio, tratando de pensar en cual seria la mejor solución..Pensó en empeñar la escuela pero su madre estaba en total desacuerdo con eso.

Bella tenia que tomar una decisión y rápido ya que el banco tan solo le había dado un mes para organizar todo y encontrar una forma de pagar.

-Bella- escucho la voz de su mejor amiga Rosalie, -Bella

-Estoy en la oficina- dijo

Rosalie entro a la oficina, sentándose frente a Bella, -te estuve llamando esta mañana y no me contéstate.

-estaba un poco ocupada, hoy tenia la cita en el banco..

Rosalie enarco una de sus cejas, -y esa reunión te tomo la mañana entera supongo

Sabia que no podía ocultarle nada a Rosalie, -No, me encontré con Edward otra vez y me invito a tomar algo

Los ojos de Rosalie se abrieron como platos de sorpresa, -¡ Que!

Bella asintió, -me ofreció pagar mis deudas si me acostaba con el

Ahí estaba directo al grano, - ¿y?-pregunto Rosalie con curiosidad

-y nada- respondió Bella levantándose de la silla, volviendo a caminar de un lado para otro -esta comprometido Rosalie, tu misma lo viste anoche..y con una mujer muy hermosa y elegante..Conozco a Edward y lo único que quiere es molestarme lo se.

Rosalie se acerco a su amiga rodeándole los hombros con su brazo, dirigiéndola al sillón que quedaba al otro lado del escrito.

-Bella, no entiendo. ¿Cómo sabe de tus deudas?

-no lo tengo bien claro, creo que Jasper se lo comento- respondió Bella, ahora pensando en su hijo, si Edward se había enterado tan fácil de sus deudas…no tardaría en enterarse de que ella tenia un hijo.

-Jasper Hale, el dueño del banco…

-Y mejor amigo de Edward- termino diciendo Bella

Rosalie soltó un suspiro mirando a su amiga con temor, -no se que decirte, pero algo si tengo claro ese hombre aun sigue enamorado de ti

Bella bufeo, rodeando los ojos, -si claro

-Es mas que claro la forma en que miraba a Emmett anoche era como si quisiera desaparecerlo, y esa propuesta de querer acostarse contigo, Bella ese hombre aun esta enamorado de ti.

Bella se llevo la mano hacia su corazón apretando la pequeña cadena que Edward le había dado cuando estuvieron juntos por primera vez, -Edward me odia Rosalie, lo pude ver en sus ojos

-Bella, si te odiara no te hubiera hecho la proposición de acostarse contigo- comento Rosalie en una voz cantarina

Ella la miro, un poco enojada - ¿y que estas insinuando? que me acueste con el, para que pague mis deudas, no soy una prostituta Rosalie

-no mal interpretes mis palabras Bella, yo te dije que Emmett esta mas que encantado de ayudarte con tus deudas..

Bella sabia esto, pero era demasiado orgullosa..Además ya le debía meses de renta a Emmett y no podía imponerle más de sus problemas.

-Lo se, pero no puedo. Ya le debo demasiado esto seria el colmo…

Rosalie sacudió su cabeza, dándole una mirada reprobatoria, - ¿te negaron el préstamo otra vez cierto?—Rosalie no espero respuesta, -Bella deja que te ayudemos

- no, y no pienso discutirlo, re aplicare otra vez al préstamo, aun me quedan tres semanas.

-Como quieras- dijo Rosalie, -de por cierto, pensé que hoy tenias cita con el sicólogo

Bella le dio una sonrisa a su amiga, agradeciéndole el cambio de tema, - la cambie para mañana, me dijo que se alegraba de que estuviera volviendo a vivir y tratar de olvidar.

Rosalie le dio una gran sonrisa a su amiga, alegrándose de volver a ver la Bella de antes. Rosalie había sufrido mucho cuando era una niña, había sido tocada y abusada por su padre. Pero no se comparaba con lo que Bella tuvo que vivir….había sufrido demasiado. No permitiría que Edward Cullen, arruinara la poca tranquilidad que tenia su amiga..

- ¿sabes que?- dijo Rosalie de repente, -creo que lo que Edward necesita es que le des una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Bella miro a su amiga con sorpresa, -¿en que locura estas pensando ahora?

En la cara de Rosalie se dibujo una sonrisa maquiavélica, -confía en mi Bella, ya veras…..

* * *

><p>Y así fue como Bella se encontraba frente a las oficinas de Edward, lo había llamado diciéndole que ya lo habia decidido, no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa cuando este le comento que pensó que se tomaría mas tiempo. Bella le contesto diciendo que ya no era la misma y que oportunidades como esta no se daban tan a menudo.<p>

Había sido difícil hacer esa llamada, ya que Rosalie estaba frente a Bella, prácticamente revolcándose de la risa.

Pero aun así, Bella necesitaba entender el plan de Edward, saber si el estaba enterado de que ella tenia un hijo.

Bella levanto la cabeza, con determinación caminando hacia el cuarto piso, cuando las puertas del elevador se abrió ella camino hacia la derecha como había sido indicada por seguridad en la parte de abajo. Llego al escritorio que se encontraba casi al frente de dos puertas de madera.

-permiso, tengo una cita con Edward Cullen- susurro Bella, no queriendo interrumpir a la secretaria, quien se veía muy concentrada en el computador.

-¡Bella!-exclamo de repente, dicha secretaria, - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Angela- respondió Bella, sorprendida al ver a su amiga de la universidad ahí.

-Wow- exclamo Angela de nuevo, poniéndose en pie y dándole un abrazo a Bella.

De repente las puertas que estaban al lado del escritorio se abrieron, mostrando a Edward.

-Isabella-dijo clavando su mirada en ella, recorriendo su cuerpo haciendo que Bella se pusiera roja de vergüenza., -Angela no quiero interrupciones- dijo sin quitar su mirada de encima de Bella.

Ella le dio una sonrisa nerviosa a su amiga quien la miraba con curiosidad para después seguir a Edward a su oficina. No se sorprendió cuando el cerro la puerta con llave.

Que estaría pensando que ella se acostaría con el aquí en su oficina…el simple hecho le daba asco.

- Puedes sentarte, Isabella.

Bella camino hacia una de las sillas que quedaban al frente del escritorio, quedando frente a Edward.

-No pensé que llegarías tan rápido a una conclusión, de hecho pensé que te tomaría mas tiempo-expreso Edward, observándola detenidamente.

Esto ponía nerviosa a Bella, - como ya te dije antes...no soy la misma mujer que conociste Edward.

-hmm-dijo el dándole una sonrisa ladeada, -eso lo tengo mas que claro Isabella

Era más que claro lo que quería decir con eso, -acepto Edward, me acuesto contigo si pagas mis deudas- Bella no se sorprendió al ver la cara triunfante de este.

El le dio una media sonrisa, -sabia que aceptarías… sabia que seguías siendo la misma interesada que lo único que le importa es el dinero.

Bella lo miro boquiabierta, claro sabia que todo era un invento de el, -eres un bastardo Edward Cullen- le dijo ella levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta, - ¿de verdad pensaste que aceptaría acostarme contigo?- Bella llego a la puerta dándose la vuelta sorprendiéndose al verlo justo detrás de ella, -no te mentí cuando dije que no era la misma mujer de antes, no soy tan tonta como para pensar que me ayudarías.

Edward seguía observándola sin decir nada, poniéndola aun mas nerviosa. Quería salir de ahí en cuanto antes, sentía como si el pudiera leer todas las mentiras que le había dicho con tan solo mirarla.

-Edward-susurro ella, cuando el se acerco mas, haciendo que ella quedara pegada contra la puerta.

El ladeo la cabeza, llevando ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza de Bella, dejándola completamente acorralada, - se que me estas ocultando algo Isabella-finalmente dijo, - y lo voy a descubrir, tarde o temprano.

Bella exhalo, tratando de esquivar su mirada, cosa que le era imposible; -no tengo nada que ocultarte

Edward, negó con la cabeza tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos. Bella no lo pensó dos veces saliendo de la oficina lo mas rápido posible. Tenia que poner la mayor distancia posible..

-Bella- grito Angela,

Bella se detuvo, -Angela ahora no necesi—

Ella la corto, dándole una pequeña sonrisa, -creo que necesitaras esto para salir

Bella tomo la identificación que le habían dado en la entrada que al parecer había dejado caer, dándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-espero volverte al ver pronto, me saludas al pequeño Henry- expreso Angela, ignorante de la presencia de Edward justo detrás de ella.

Bella trato de sonreír ante el comentario de Angela, pero le salió forzada, -Por supuesto Angela, hasta luego.

Se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí el cuanto antes, pero Edward acelero sus pasos, tomándola del brazo justo antes de que pudiera entrar al elevador.

-Suéltame- le grito tratando de zafarse de su agarre

- ¿Por que demonios huyes de mi?- mascullo el, ignorando la mirada curiosa de su secretaria.

Bella empezó a respirar entrecortadamente, cuando decidió venir a verlo no pensó que se encontraría en esta posición.

- no huyo de ti Edward, simplemente quería asegurarme que tome la decisión correcta al separarme de ti cinco años atrás- mintió ella.

Pudo una pizca de dolor en su mirada, pero lo oculto rápidamente, - no Isabella, huyes porque aun te sientes atraída a mi-susurro rodeándole la cintura y atrayéndola hacia el.

Bella no podía formar ningún pensamiento coherente al tenerlo tan cerca, lo único que quería era besarlo y explicarle que todo había sido una mentira, que ella nunca quiso lastimarlo, pero que fue obligada a hacerlo.

-¿ quien es el pequeño Henry?-=pregunto el de repente acercándose mas a ella, casi rosando sus labios con los de ella.

Bella trago el seco, su mente le decía que estaba en aguas peligrosas que se alejara en cuanto antes, pero su cuerpo anhelaba otras cosas, -mi hijo, nuestro hijo- se oyó así misma decir, completamente deslumbrada por el.

Ella sintió como un escalofrió recorría toda su espalda cuando se dio cuenta que la mirada de el, había cambiado de coqueta a enojada en un segundo. En ese momento se dio cuenta del gran error que había cometido.

Edward se separo de ella bruscamente, - ¿dijiste nuestro hijo?

Bella sacudió su cabeza, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, y buscando a Angela con su mirada pero al parecer esta lo había dejado solos, ya que no la veía por ningún lado.

-¡Contéstame!- volvió a gritar el,

-Edward, yo-trato de explicarle

- ¿Tu que? Claro ahora lo recuerdo- ella vio como la mirada de este se endurecía mas mirándola con repugnancia, -estas embarazada, cuando te fuiste—aunque parecía una pregunta salió mas bien como un hecho.

Los ojos de ella empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas, no quería que el se entera así, si antes la odiaba estaba segura que ahora la despreciaba.

El al ver que ella no respondía, se acerco a ella con desesperación, -¿ Porque me ocultaste que tenias un hijo, y que dicho hijo era mío Isabella?-exclamo el, tomándola de los brazos y apretando con fuerza, tratando de consumir las ganas que tenia de zarandearla.

-Edward me lastimas- finalmente pudo decir en un llanto ahogado,

El la soltó, pasando las manos por sus cabellos, cosa que hacia cuando esta nervioso o desesperado.

-Yo nunca quise ocultarte nada, pero me vi obligada- dijo ella, secándose las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, si le iba a decir la verdad necesitaba ser fuerte y no un mar de lágrimas.

Edward levanto la mirada, observándola, ella continuo - cuando me fui, no sabia que estaba embarazada, si no nunca lo hubiera hecho, no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de habértelo ocultado..

Bella vio como la mirada de el se suavizo, mientras el caminaba hacia ella y le acariciaba unas de sus mejilla, - ¿Porque te fuiste Bells?

Ella soltó un sollozo al oírlo decirle así, - Edward nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, ni ocultarte que tenias un hijo

-Pero lo hiciste Isabella- casi grito el, volviendo a endurecer su mirada..-Quiero verlo

-no creo que sea una buena idea, el no te conoce y….- empezó a negar con la cabeza

-No me importa lo que pienses, conociéndote debo asegurarme si ese hijo es mío o no-espeto el

Sintió la punzada de dolor en su mejilla justo en el momento que la mano de Bella hizo contacto con su cara, -¿ Como te atreves a hablarme así Edward Cullen, estoy harta de tus sutiles insultos. No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que yo sufrí y no te voy a permitir que me trates así. No se que estuve pensando al tratar de hablar contigo, cuando lo único que quiero es que desaparezca de mi vida, y así poderte sacar de mi corazón de una vez y para siempre.-le grito mientras su cuerpo temblaba de rabia.

El se quedo atónito y ella sabia porque, prácticamente le había confesado que lo seguía amando.

Edward soltó un suspiro, -no creo que me sigas amando, no tienes porque mentir..

Ella lo miro detenidamente, quizás era el momento de que supiera todo, porque se había ido porque tomo la decisión separarse de el y ocultarle la presencia de Henry.

-Nunca deje de amarte-ella vio como el iba a contradecirla, pero ella levanto una de sus manos, -déjame terminar, por favor. Edward nunca quise dejarte, fui obligada a hacerlo. Si quieres conocerlo no lo voy a impedir. Y si viéndolo es la manera en que puedes asegurar que es tu hijo estas en todo tu derecho.

-Gracias-contesto en un susurro, - ¿Puedo hacerlo hoy?

Ella asintió, -en media hora sale de la escuela, podemos ir a recogerlo juntos si quieres

-me parece una buena idea, permíteme recoger algunas cosas- se dio la vuelta y entro de nuevo a su oficina.

Bella soltó un suspiro, tratando de sumergir las ganas que tenia de llorar, Rosalie no iba a estar nada feliz con la manera en que ella había enfrentado las cosas. Se había dejado deslumbrar por el, sacando a flote lo que ella había tratado de ocultar por cinco largos años.

Cuando el volvió a salir de la oficina, ella decidió que no debía seguir ocultándole las cosas, -Edward, hay cosas que tengo que explicarte, yo nunca quise…-

El la corto, -Isabella, ahora no…Solo quiero conocerlo. Luego podemos hablar de eso.

Ella solo asintió, siguiéndolo al elevador.

Finalmente salieron de la oficina y de las miradas curiosas de todos los trabajadores-mi amiga me trajo en su carro-comento, al ver que el buscaba con la mirada el carro de esta.

Edward asintió dirigiéndose a su carro sin decir media palabra y aunque ella sabía que era un poco absurdo, se sentía enojada y culpable a la misma vez. No había reaccionado como ella pensó que el lo haría. Estaba demasiado tranquilo, demasiado calmado y eso la ponía los nervios de punta.

Luego de diez minutos en el carro en completo silencio, ella hablo.

-Me imagino que ahora debes odiarme mucho mas que antes-comento ella, ante el silencio de el

El ladeo su mirada, observándola con tristeza en sus ojos, -debí haberte buscado, Isabella.. No debí haberte dejado ir tan fácil.

Ella lo miro, su corazón rompiéndose y comprimiéndose aun mas, -Todo fue mi culpa-susurro ella…y no pudo negar que le dolió cuando el no lo negó.

Ella fue débil al dejarse influenciar por Esme y Carlisle..Sabia que quizás sus amenazas podían llevarse a cabo pero el amor que sentía por Edward hubiera bien podido ser suficiente para luchar contra ellos…

**hmmm...quiero saber que piensan, sus opiniones ante la reacción de Edward y Bella :)**

**como son tan divinas con sus Reviews aqui esta un adelanto del proximo capitulo **

_-Tu pelo es igual al mío-dijo el niño, sorprendiendo a Edward_

_-No tu pelo es igual al mío- contradijo Edward, dándole una sonrisa_

_-Debiste hablar conmigo, con un demonio Isabella, yo te necesitaba a mi lado, sabes muy bien que el dinero nunca me importo-_

_-Edward, yo solo quería lo mejor para ti y Carlisle, me aseguro que se encargaría de que tu perdieras todo si no lo hacia lo que el me pedía…_

_-¿ Donde estuviste todo el día Edward?, llame a tu oficina y me dijeron que habías salido temprano- expreso Tanya_

_-ahora no tengo ganas de hablar - contesto el, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación y ignorando la mirada de enojo de su prometida..._

_-estuviste con esa mujer-grito Tanya desesperada, viendo las marcas de uñas que el llevaba en su espalda._

_Edward la miro sorprendido por un momento, recordando las marcas que Isabella dejo en su espalda..se había olvidado por completo de Tanya cuando estuvo con ella..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Meyer...**

**Gracias a Todas por sus Reviews, son divinas! :D**

**Capitulo Cuatros.**

Un hijo, un hijo con Isabella.

¿Como era posible que alguien ocultara algo así por tanto tiempo? Esa era la pregunta que se repetía una y otra vez.

_Quizás esta mintiendo…_

No. Isabella no mentiría con algo así y el lo sabia, claro aunque mientras mas lo pensaba ella ya le había mentido antes.

Cuando recibió su llamada nunca pensó que terminaría enterándose que tenía un hijo. Sabia que algo no estaba bien, la forma en que ella había reaccionado en la mañana era completamente diferente a la forma en que estaba actuando desde su llamada hasta que entro a la oficina. Se veía nerviosa.

Edward la conocía y sabía que ella ocultaba algo pero nunca pensó que fuera un hijo. Cuando oyó a su secretaria decirle que saludara al pequeño Henry, el corazón de este se comprimió.

_¿Quién era el pequeño Henry? _

Fue lo primero que cruzo su mente, claro que cuando se acerco a Isabella con la intención de sacarle la verdad, (tenia que saber si ella había rehecho su vida con alguien mas)…nunca pensó que de la boca de esta saliera que tenían un hijo.

Algo mas que lo unía a ella. Estaba en shock, no sabia como reaccionar quería insultarla y gritarle que como pudo ser capaz de ocultarle algo así.

Pero a la misma vez no podía negar que se sentía animado, feliz con la posibilidad de tener un hijo. Ese era su mayor deseo cuando conoció a Isabella, poder algún día formar una familia con ella.

Quería confiar en su palabras..Pero después de su abandono esto se le hacia algo imposible.

-me imagino que ahora debes odiarme mucho mas que antes- dijo de repente Isabella sacándole de sus pensamientos. No la odiaba, quería pero no podía; su corazón no se lo permitía.

Se sentía decepcionado, aun seguía pensando en lo que ella le había dicho en la oficina de que lo seguía amando y que fue obligada a dejarlo, eso lo confundía y mucho. Ya que no podía pensar en nadie que pudiera obligarla a dejarlo.

Aunque cuando empezaba a analizar las cosas, se le hacia imposible creer que ella lo siguiera amándolo después de tantos años… ¿ porque nunca lo había buscado?.

_Tu tampoco la buscaste, simplemente la dejaste ir_ argumento una vocecita en su cabeza… El volteo la cabeza posando su mirada en ella, -debí haberte buscado Isabella..No debí haberte dejado ir tan fácil.

-Todo fue mi culpa-respondió ella en un susurro

Edward regreso su vista hacia la carretera, estaba confundido y las palabras de ella lo confundían aun mas.

- ¿hacia donde queda la escuela?- pregunto Edward, tratando de entretenerse y así no pensar..

-Cerca de la escuela de baile de mi mama, es la pequeña escuela de Mrs. Nelson-Edward recordaba perfectamente el lugar, puesto que era uno de las zonas preferidas de Isabella.

El asintió, acelerando en dirección a la escuela, - ¿hace cuanto regresaste del extranjero?—

-nunca me fui, solo me mude con mi abuela en Forks-

Edward volteo la mirada hacia ella por un segundo, mientras apretaba con fuerzas el volante..Ella nunca se fue estuvo tan cerca, mientras el sufría pensando que ella se había ido lejos…eso le hizo el hervir la sangre.. -pero tu me dijiste que te irías al extranjero-mascullo el

-Edward, hay muchas cosas que -

El la corto, -¡hay muchas cosas en la que me mentiste!-grito bajando la velocidad estacionado el carro a un lado de la carretera.

-Edward, por favor- trato de explicarle, con lagrimas en los ojos..-Yo no quería lastimarte, pero Carlisle me obligo me dijo cosas..-

Edward soltó una carcajada sarcástica, fulminándola con la mirada. El conocía a su padre era el hombre mas integro que el pudiera haber conocido.

-No te atrevas a involucrar a mi padre en tus mentiras Isabella-

Ella se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia la ventana.-es la verdad Edward-

El bufeo, pensando en lo tonto que había sido al ilusionarse y creer en sus palabras..Era una mentirosa.

-Sal de mi carro - musito el, quitándole el seguro al carro

-Edward-dijo ella sorprendida

-Sal del maldito carro-volteo la cabeza mirándola con todo el odio posible, -Conozco tus mañas y no pienso dejarme embarcar por tus inventos y mentiras..Te quiero fuera de mi vida-El vio como las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por las mejillas de esta, y no pudo negar que era muy buena actriz.

En cuanto ella salió del carro, Edward acelero dejándola en medio de la carreta. Quería olvidarse de todo, principalmente de Isabella. No podía creer que ella se atreviera a culpar a su padre de obligarla a dejarlo.

Edward siempre supo que ella no le caía bien a sus padres principalmente a Carlisle, pero el no seria capaz de algo así.

-Maldición- grito, golpeando el volante del carro. Se dio la vuelta regresando hacia el edificio donde quedaba su oficina.

Entro como alma que lleva el diablo, ignorando las miradas interrogativas de sus empleados. Camino hacia su oficina encerrándose en ella. Se sirvió un trago de pequeño mini bar que tenia en su oficina mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro. ¿Cómo pudo creer en sus inventos, en sus mentiras?...

La quería odiar, por jugar con algo como la familia…podía recordar con bastante claridad estaba embarazada cuando lo dejo y ni siquiera le importo..No creía en sus palabras de que no lo sabia era una mentirosa y savia perfectamente como hacerlo.

El bufeo lanzando la copa hacia la pared completamente enojado… El solo le había demostrado amor desde el momento en que la conoció..Pero nada de eso le importo a Isabella.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su estupor, -Señor Cullen- grito su secretaria, y en ese momento recordó que ella conocía a Isabella.

Se acerco hacia la puerta de dos zancadas abriéndola bruscamente..Tomo a Angela por el brazo casi arrastrándola hacia unas de la silla de su escritorio.

- ¿Donde conociste a Isabella?- le pregunto a una muy asustada Angela

Ella lo miraba sorprendida con los ojos bien abiertos, -s-Señor Cullen, yo no entiendo-

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiende?, es una simple pregunta maldición-musito el

-La conocí en la universidad, estudiamos juntas- dijo ella en un susurro

Edward la miro con los ojos entrecerrados, analizando sus palabras, se sentó frente a Angela detrás de su escritorio.

- ¿por lo que le dijiste me imagino que conoces a su hijo?-

Angela lo miro boquiabierta, -señor lo siento mucho, pero no creo que debería estar hablando de mi vida personal...no quiero cometer una imprudencia- dijo levantándose de la silla

-Señorita Angela, si quiere mantener su trabajo será mejor que conteste mis preguntas-

Angela se dio la vuelta posando su mirada en su jefe, -señor si me quiere despedir hágalo, pero no pienso contestar más preguntas-

Edward soltó un suspiro ya que no era su intención despedirla solo quería información, -puedes retirarte, no pienso despedirte-

Angela asintió saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Edward recostó su cabeza sobre el espaldar de la silla, mientras frotaba sus manos sobre su cara. Necesitaba tranquilizarse y hostigando a sus empleados no era la forma de hacerlo. Pero necesitaba averiguar si lo que Isabella había dicho era cierto. Tendría que llamar de nuevo a Jasper….

* * *

><p>Bella miro el carro alejarse, mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. Había sido una tonta al pensar que Edward aceptaría sus palabras sin algún reclamo alguno.<p>

Se seco las lágrimas sacando su celular, marcando el número de Rosalie quien tenia una y mil preguntas, pero Bella solo le dijo que la recogiera y que luego hablarían. Bella soltó un pequeño grito de frustración. Edward era el hombre mas terco que había conocido en toda su vida, si había reaccionado así con tan solo ella mencionar que Carlisle la obligo a dejarlo, no se imaginaba como iba a reaccionar cuando ella le contara todo.

No creería en sus palabras y lo sabia…

Ella bufeo, si era que algún día tenia la oportunidad de hacerlo..

Rosalie, llego mas rápido de lo que Bella pensó, frenado justo frente de ella..- ¿Que demonios haces al lado de la carretera?-pregunto, justo después que Bella entrara al carro.

-Edward-fue lo único que Bella pudo decir

Rosalie la miraba confundida, -Bella, no entiendo-

Ella negó con la cabeza, no quería hablar de lo que había pasado…Solo quería recoger a su pequeño tesoro y olvidarse de todos sus problemas aunque fuera por unas horas.

-ahora no quiero hablar de eso, Henry esta por salir de la escuela-

Rosalie solo asintió mirando a su amiga algo preocupada.

Bella volteo la mirada hacia la ventana tratando de olvidar las estupideces que había cometido con tan solo unas horas de estar con Edward…..

**Tiempo Despues**

-¡ QUE HICISTE QUE!-grito Rosalie, al oír como le había ido a Bella en la oficina

Bella la miro sonrojada, -no se que estaba pensando..Es que-

Rosalie bufeo, -el punto era que tu le sacaras información a el, no el a ti-

-Lo se-mascullo Bella

- ¿y entonces?-pregunto Rosalie tratando de entender, -Como es eso de que te deslumbro, por Dios Bella-

Bella soltó un suspiro recostando su espalda sobre el sillón de su amiga, -cometí una estupidez no se que estaba pensando-

Ella vio como la mirada de Rosalie cambio de una interrogativa a una picara, - ¿lo que quieres es quitárselo a la mosca muerta que andaba con el en la disco cierto?

Bella la miro indignada, -por supuesto que no Rosalie-

-A mi no me tienes porque mentir Belly, y en mi opinión en el amor y la guerra todo se vale.. ¿No?-

- Yo..-Bella sacudió su cabeza ya que eso ni siquiera había pasado por su mente cuando le dijo a Edward que tenían un hijo..Quizás la manera de decírselo no fue la correcta pero en eso momento sentía la necesidad de hacerlo ya le había mentido lo suficiente. -Estoy cansada de vivir una mentira Rose..

Su amiga la miro con lastima, -oh Bella- se acerco a ella dándole un abrazo,

-hubiera visto como me hablo, me odia Rose

-No creo que te odie, quizás esta sorprendido. Bella sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y te aprecio mucho. Pero creo que la forma en que le confesaste que tenían un hijo no fue la mejor manera de hacerlo—

- ¿Y crees que no lo se?-mascullo Bella enojada apartándose de su amiga, - sigo cometiendo error tras error y estoy pagando muy caro por eso.

-eso no es cierto, tu eres una victima en esto tanto como el, dale tiempo lo necesita-

Bella asintió, tratando de tranquilizarse, -es mejor que me vaya ya es muy tarde-

Rosalie acompaño a su amiga hasta la puerta despidiéndose de ella. Bella se dirigió a su apartamento que quedaba en un piso mas debajo de su amiga. Tomo las escaleras, mientras pensaba en lo que Rose le había dicho… Quizás Edward no la odiaba pero tampoco la amaba..

Iba tan centrada en sus pensamientos, que cuando vio a Edward sentado junto a su apartamento con sus codos sobres sus rodillas y su cara enterrada en sus manos..Casi se cae para atrás de la sorpresa.

-Edward, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto en un susurro

El se paro de golpe al oír su voz, -Necesito escuchar la verdad-

Bella lo miro confundida por unos minutos, que había pasado para que el cambiara de opinión.

-No creo que sea el mejor momento para hablar-

El se acerco a ella, tomándole la mano -Bells no puedo mas con esta incertidumbre, con las dudas necesito saber la verdad-

Ella soltó su mano bruscamente recordando la palabras de el cuando le pidió que bajara de su auto, -No, ahora soy yo la que no quiere hablar contigo. Reconozco que hice mal al contarte que teníamos un hijo en la forma que lo hice. Pero no voy a permitir que me sigas lastimando.

-No fue mi intención lastimarte-dijo pasando una manos por su cabello, -estaba confundido y..-

Bella lo observo mientras el trataba de explicarse se veía cansado, pero aun así hermoso y elegante como siempre. Lo amaba y en ese momento las palabras de Rosalie retumbaron en su mente…al volver haberlo había despertado todo lo que ella sentía por el..Quería estar con el y no por su situación económica..Deseaba formar esa familia de la que algún día ellos había soñado.

Y la cual Carlisle junto le había arrebatado.

Camino hacia el, tomando valor, acariciando unas de sus mejillas le pregunto, - ¿estas seguro, que eso es lo que quieres Edward? ¿Estas dispuesto a escucharme?-

El asintió, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Bella se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la salida.

- es mejor que hablemos en otro lugar, mi mama esta ahí con Henry y no creo que sea buena idea que te vea aun- expreso Bella al ver que el la observaba confundido.

El asintió, siguiéndola. Cuando llegaron a la entrada del edificio del apartamento Bella poso su mirada sobre el mientras se sonrojaba.

-um..este- dijo ella, tratando de formar palabra

-tengo un apartamento, donde podremos hablar tranquilamente-dijo el al ver su nerviosismo.

Bella lo miro con desconfianza, -Edward no creo que eso sea una buen-

El la miro dándole media sonrisa, -Solo vamos hablar nada mas-

Ella lo observo detenidamente por unos segundo, solo hablarían..le contaría la verdad y nada mas.

-Esta bien—finalmente dijo..

Se dirigieron hasta el apartamento de Edward en el carro de este, cuando llegaron Bella no se sorprendió de ver que el lugar era muy lujoso.

Ella lo miro enarcando una ceja, - este lugar parece un hotel-

Edward se pasó una mano por la cabeza, -me gusta estar cómodo—dijo un poco avergonzado

-Lo se-

- ¿quieres algo de tomar?- le ofreció, mientras Bella se sentaba en unos de los hermosos muebles que adornaba la sala.

-no-

El asintió sentándose junto a ella en el mueble, -puedes empezar

Bella volteo su cabeza mirándolo un poco asustada, -Edward, no se como empezar

El bufeo, -por el principio seria genial

Ella asintió, -fue después que le dijiste a tus padres que nos casaríamos ¿recuerdas?-el asintió, -luego que llegamos a la casa; cuándo saliste, Carlisle llego y me dijo que era una puta de mala clase que lo único que le importaba era tu dinero-ella vio como Edward cerro sus manos formando dos puños,-me amenazo con quitarte todo lo que habías formado, el dinero para empezar tu empresa todo Edward. Yo me asuste, pero aun así le dije que nada de lo que el hiciera o dijera me iba a separar de ti.

Edward volteo su mirada observándola, - ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo para que tomaras la decisión de dejarme?

-tu tenias un futuro por delante y se que serias capaz de dejar todo por estar conmigo, yo no podía permitir eso-termino de decir en un sollozo

El la miro fulminándola con la mirada, - no tenias ningún derecho a tomar decisiones por mi, Isabella—dijo levantándose y caminado hacia la ventana..Recostado su frente sobre ella.

-Lo se—dijo ella en un susurro,

-No Isabella, no lo sabes-mascullo el, dándose la vuelta

-Edwa—

El la corto, caminado hacia ella, tomándola de los brazos,-No sabes cuantas noches llore por ti, preguntándome que había hecho para perder tu amor. ¿Como fue tan fácil para ti dejarme, dejarte influenciar por las palabras de mi padre?—

-Era muy joven Edward—dijo mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejilla, -estaba asustada, no quería que perdieras todo lo que te había costado tanto trabajo construir.-El la soltó, meneando la cabeza mientras se dirigía a la puerta, - ¿Edward?

-Es mejor que te lleve de regreso a tu casa, necesito pensar—dijo en un susurro

Bella asintió, sintiéndose peor que antes. Pero por lo menos la había escuchado, claro aunque la incertidumbre de no saber si le había creído o no la estaba matando por dentro. Pero sabia que el necesitaba su espacio y ella se lo daría.

-Puedo tomar un taxi-dijo

-Por supuesto que no, yo te llevo- dijo con finalidad.

Bella lo siguió hasta el parqueo, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. Todo el viaje de casi hora y media fue en silencio hasta que llegaron hasta el edificio de Bella. El se parqueo casi al frente del edificio y justo cuando ella se iba a bajar del carro le tomo de la mano.

-¿Puedo verte mañana?-pregunto de la nada

Bella se quedo estupefacta, sintiendo un cosquilleo recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-si—dijo, asintiendo a la misma vez

-Gracias-dijo en un balbuceo, acercándose a ella, Bella se quedo sin respiración. Iba a besarla, cerró los ojos sintiendo su suave aliento frente a su cara. Suspiró profundamente, cuando le beso la frente.-Te veo mañana—

Quería preguntarle, donde se verían y si había creído en lo que ella le dijo, pero al final opto por no hacerlo. Salió del auto despidiéndose de el. Subió hasta su apartamento encontrando todas las luces apagadas y recordó que había dejado a su hijo durmiendo después de haber pasado toda la tarde con el.

Se dirigió hacia su habitación luego de asegurarse que pequeño estuviera dormido. Se cambio poniendo sus pijamas mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado durante el día.

Sonrió pensando que quizás después de todo no había cometido un error al decirle a Edward que tenían un hijo. Aunque no podía negar que le doliera que el no se viera mas interesado en conocerlo..Pero tenia que entender que parte de eso era su culpa.

Arreglaría todo, ella amaba a Edward y sabia que quizás no tenia ningún derecho de interrumpir en su vida, pero se conformaría con tan solo poder saber que su hijo los unía y que nada ni nadie podría quitarle eso.

Con ese pensamiento final se quedo dormida.

Al otro día Bella se levanto muy temprano, dándose una ducha poniéndose una falda ancha que le llegaba a las rodillas con un polo azul. Se dirigió hacia la habitación de su hijo sonriendo al verlo profundamente dormido.

-Cariño-susurro, acariciándole el pelo a su hijo, -es hora de despertar

El pequeño soltó un gemido, y Bella no pudo contener su risa, -vamos pequeñin

-no quiero, mami—dijo el niño acomodándose mas en la cama

Bella soltó un suspiro, -no quise llegar a esto pero me obligaste-dijo empezando hacerle cosquillas a su hijo, haciendo que el saltara de la cama.

Bella le sonrió, a su hijo era lo que le llenaba el corazón de felicidad, luego de arreglarlo y prepararle el desayuno. Ignorando la mirada inquisitiva de su madre, ya que no tenia ganas de explicarle porque había llegado tan tarde anoche.

Bella tomo a su hijo de la mano, bajando las escaleras. Cuando salieron afuera se quedo atónita al ver a Edward esperándola frente a su edificio.

Se veía muy guapo con unos jeans y una camisa negra manga larga. Estaba recostado sobre su auto observándola a ella y al niño detenidamente.

Ella se acerco hacia el con pasos tentativos, apretando la mano de su hijo; - ¿que haces aquí Edward?

El le dio media sonrisa, -hola, perdón por venir sin avisar pero es que no tenía tu número-

Estaba demasiado sorprendida para articular palabra, este hombre era increíble. Vio como Edward poso su mirada en el pequeño observándolo, igualmente el niño miraba a Edward preguntándose quien era ese hombre.

-Tu pelo es igual al mío—dijo el niño sorprendiendo a Edward

Bella miro a su hijo con sorpresa, para luego mirar a Edward un poco avergonzada.

-No tu pelo es igual al mío—contradijo Edward, dándole una sonrisa.

Bella también sonrió, no esperaba esa repuesta de el, Edward se agacho frente al pequeño, pendiéndole con la mirada permiso a Bella para hablar.

Ella asintió.

-¿ Puedo acompañarte a ti y a tu mama a la escuela?-pregunto el al niño

El pequeño miro a su madre, y luego a Edward asintiendo,-Si—finalmente dijo dándole una sonrisa a Edward que mostraba todos sus dientes.

Bella noto la cara de sorpresa de Edward al ver que el niño era tan abierto hacia el. Se subieron al carro de Edward en completo silencio, solo se oían los ruidos del pequeño Henry quien jugaba en la parte de atrás del carro.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela el niño se despidió de Edward y su madre con un adiós y un beso mojado en la mejilla de Bella, la cual le hizo sonreír y relajarse un poco.

-Es increíble-dijo Edward

Ella se dio la vuelta, mirándolo sin saber que responder..Estaba confundida y no entendía lo que el le estaba tratando de decir.

El se acerco a Bella, -es increíble, que ya me sienta protector hacia el—

Bajo la mirada pensando en lo que Edward le acaba de decir, se sentía aun mas enredada. Era demasiado raro que el simplemente creyera en sus palabras.

-Edward no entiendo-

El soltó un suspiro, tomándole la mano y haciendo que caminara con el de nuevo hacia el carro, mientras Bella lo miraba confundida y nerviosa.

- entra-dijo Edward abriendo la puerta del carro, -hay mucha cosas de las que tenemos que hablar aun Isabella- le explico a ver la cara de hesitación de ella.

Bella asintió, subiéndose al carro; - ¿hacia donde vamos?—pregunto después de unos minutos

- mi apartamento- contesto el, sin quitar su mirada de la carretera

Bella quería preguntarle sobre su prometida, que si ella no se molestaría que el llevara otra mujer a su departamento pero se contuvo ya que ese no era su problema.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, subieron hacia arriba en completo silencio, Edward abrió la puerta y Bella lo siguió sentándose en el mismo lugar donde lo había hecho anoche..Pero esta vez el ambiente se sentía diferente cargado de algo que ella no podía describir.

Se sobresalto un poco cuando Edward poso una de sus manos en su rodilla, estaba sentado frente a ella, en la mesa que quedaba frente al mueble donde estaba sentada.

- mi papa y mama se divorciaron poco tiempo después que tu te fuiste- Bella lo miro pasmada y sin entender, ya que no sabia que tenia eso que ver con lo que había pasado entre ellos,- yo nunca entendí porque, se amaban demasiado y de repente se están divorciando por mas que le di vueltas nunca entendí—

-Edward, lo siento mucho- comento ella,

El bajo la mirada tomando una bocanada de aire, -ayer hable con mi mama, por eso volví a tu apartamento, luego de varias amenazas a mi secretaria me dio tu dirección.-Bella lo miro tratando de descifrar el significado sus palabras, - se que Carlisle nunca aprobó nuestra relación y hasta el día de ayer era el hombre mas integro que había conocido, que equivocado estaba- dijo meneando la cabeza, y empezando a acariciar las rodillas de Bella inconscientemente; -cuando le hable a mi madre de ti, de que tenias un hijo y me había encontrado contigo empezó a llorar desconsoladamente diciéndome lo culpable que se sentía por lo que mi padre había echo yo no entendía nada, hasta que me dijo que el te había amenazado. Aun así no lo creí por eso te busque porque necesitaba escucharlo de ti-termino en un susurro

Los ojos de Bella estaban aguados, lo miraba boquiabierta sin poder articular palabra, se veía perdido y lastimado.

-Edward, yo no quería dejarte pero tu empresa era muy importante para ti

El bufeo, -debiste hablar conmigo, con un demonio Isabella, yo te necesitaba a mi lado, sabes muy bien que el dinero nunca me importo.

Bella soltó un sollozo arrepintiéndose aun mas de haberlo dejado, -Edward yo solo quería lo mejor para ti y Carlisle, me aseguro que se encargaría de que tu perdieras todo si no hacia lo que el me pedía..-bajo la mirada hacia el piso

Edward tomo su mentón haciendo que ella levantara la mirada, - quiero odiarte, olvidarme de ti-Bella soltó un jadeo al oír sus palabras, -pero no puedo—continuo en un susurro.

-Edward-sollozo, abrazándose a el, olvidándose de todo..lo necesitaba cerca; -perdóname por favor, y-yo nunca quise separarme de ti-dijo en un hilo de voz.

El le devolvió el abrazo, apretándola hacia el, acariciando su pelo, -shh Bells,- dijo tratando de tranquilizarla

Ella meneo la cabeza, -todo esto es mi culpa, debí decirte sobre las amenazas de Carlisle-

Se sentía culpable, el había sufrido por su culpa en eso momento se dio cuenta de que solo se había preocupado por ella cuando lo dejo, olvidando por completo que el sufriría también.

- Bells—dijo el separándose de ella- ¿de verdad no sabias que estabas embarazada cuando te fuiste?

Ella lo miro detenidamente, aun media abrazada a el, - no lo sabia, me entere tiempo después-

- ¿Por qué no me buscaste?

-Yo tenia miedo de que no me creyeras, además se que Carlisle se encargo de que me odiaras-dijo separándose de el, recargando su espalda sobre el mueble.

El soltó un suspiro levantándose de la mesa, y ella quería darlo todo por saber lo que el pensaba.

- ¿Edward?

El negó con la cabeza, -todo esto es demasiado complicado, demasiado-dijo mas para si mismo.

- ¿quieres que me vaya?- pregunto sintiéndose incomoda, ya que lo menos que quería era hacerlo sentir mal, quizás se había sobrepasado al abrazarlo.

Tomo su silencio como un si, levantándose del mueble y caminando hacia la puerta.

-espera-dijo el, haciendo que ella parara en seco.

El fue hacia ella, y el corazón de Bella se acelero, las manos masculinas se posaron en las cadera de ella atrayéndola hacia el. Contuvo el aliento al tenerlo tan cerca. Sabia que estaba en terreno peligroso, Edward estaba comprometido y ella no podía olvidarlo por más que quisiera.

El la miro por unos minutos antes de capturar sus labios en un beso apasionado, las manos de Edward se deslizaban por la espalda de ella, mientras Bella llevaba sus manos al cuello de este respondiendo con igual intensidad el beso.

Edward llevo sus manos de regreso a la cintura de Bella, terminando el beso y posando su frente junto a la de Bella, su respiración estaba errática mientras acariciaba la cintura de ella.

Bella lo miraba sorprendida, pero no se arrepentía de haberlo besado y quería seguir haciéndolo una y otra vez sin parar.

-Te necesito-susurro el, llevando sus manos hacia los mulos de ella, y Bella de inmediato le rodeo la cintura con sus piernas, haciendo que sus labios quedaran al mismo nivel. Lo volvió a besar ignorando los gritos de su mente que le decía que estaba cometiendo un error.

La respiración de ella se acelero, el siguió besándola mientras se sentaba sobre el mueble con Bella a horcajadas encima de el. Sentía que el corazón le explotaba de lo fuerte que latía, recordando lo mucho que lo había extrañado durante los últimos cinco años.

Soltó un pequeño gemido cuando este empezó a dejar una fila de besos mojados por su cuello, mientras llevaba su mano al filo de el polo que ella llevaba puesto, deslizando sus manos por debajo de la camisa, quitándosela de un tirón, dejándola media desnuda. Sus dedos amasaron con gentileza las suaves curvas de sus caderas, mientras bajaba su cabeza besando sus pechos, finalmente le desabrocho el sujetador dejándola desnuda en la parte de arriba. Bella estaba totalmente consumida por el deseo; había pasado tanto tiempo y Edward sabia como tocarla, como excitarla, como crear una fuente de pasión que inundaba todo su cuerpo.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por entre en cabello de ella, mientras Bella permanecía inmóvil, pero no pudo evitar un estremecimiento convulsivo cuando el beso su nuca desnuda con aquella boca tan sensual.

-Edward..ohh-dijo mitad en un susurro y gemido, ya que las manos de Edward le acariciaban las espalda, dibujando pequeños círculos con sus dedos lentamente, - ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

-siempre ame el tacto de tu piel, Isabella-murmuro el, ignorando su pregunta y volviendo a besarla.

Ella empezó a desabotonar la camisa de este, sin dejar de besarlo, acariciando su musculoso pecho. La manos de Edward bajaron hasta los mulos de Bella, acariciándola hasta llegar a su entrepierna, (_también sabia como acariciarla allí)_ por encima de los pantis. El soltó un gemido al sentirla tan húmeda, besándola con mas brusquedad, Bella llevo su manos hacia el botón de los jeans que este llevaba puesto desabotonándolos, mientras en levantaba sus caderas ayudándola a quitárselos, dejándolo en sus calzoncillos. Estaban completamente inundados por la lujuria y el deseo olvidándose de todo a su alrededor. Edward termino de quitarle toda la ropa dejándola completamente desnuda sentada encima de el. Le dio una media sonrisa, separando los pliegues de ella con acariciante suavidad, utilizando la humedad de su sexo para juguetear con su clítoris, avivando una excitación que ella sabia que seria imposible de controlar.

Bella trago en seco cuando sintió su gruesa, dura y grande erección rozar con su parte, era extraño y familiar a la vez; extraño porque no había estado así con nadie desde Edward, y familiar porque era el, y su cuerpo lo reconocía. No pudo evitar sentir una euforia salvaje y primitiva; su hombre, su pareja…pero no era así: Edward pertenecía a otra.

Se sorprendió al sentir las manos de el apretar su trasero y atraerla hacia el, creado una divina fricción entre ambos.

- ¿quieres?-pregunto el, mientras besaba su cuello

Bella solo pudo asentir, ya que el deseo nublaba todos sus pensamientos.

Edward se deshizo de la ultima prenda de ropa que los separaba entrando lentamente en ella, -ugh, Dios- mascullo, dejando caer su cabeza en los pequeños hombros de Bella, mientras ella quedaba inmóvil encima de el.

-Te extrañe tanto-susurro Bella, acariciando la espalda de el, empezando a moverse lentamente. Edward rodeo su cadera con sus brazos ayudándola a moverse mas rápido, los brazos de ella rodearon su cuello, tratando de controlar sus gemidos, con cada embestida de el.

-oh Edward-dijo al sentirlo moverse mas rápido dentro de ella, llevándola a su clímax. Todo su cuerpo temblaba mientras se dejaba caer sobre el pecho de Edward, dándose cuenta de que el aun estaba excitado y duro dentro de ella.

El le acaricio el pelo, dándole una sonrisa. Las manos de Edward descendieron hasta su trasero levantándola lo suficiente para que el pudiera caminar de la sala hasta la habitación, recostándola sobre la cama.

-aun no he terminado contigo-susurro, haciendo que ella se sonrojara. Las piernas de Bella se abrieron incitantes, cuando el se coloco sobre su cuerpo, Edward estaba a punto de penetrarla nuevamente cuando Bella recordó lo estúpida que había sido.

- ¡No!, ¡No, espera!

-Bells, ¿que pasa?- pregunto el con preocupación y un poco irritado a la misma vez.

-Tienes que usar protección, Edward-dijo Bella con firmeza; había levantado las rodillas y apoyando los pies en la cama, preparada para empujar contra el si fuera necesario.

- ¿Tienes alguna enfermedad contagiosa?—el tono de Edward era áspero debido a la frustración; hacia unos minutos ella había estado con el, sin pero alguno.

-¿Cómo se que tu no tienes una? -respondió ella- se perfectamente que no has permanecido célibe durante los últimos anos.

-No, pero no soy tonto Isabella- insistió con agresividad ya que no entendía como había cambiado de animo tan rápido.

La agarro por la cintura, besándola con fuerza, atrapándola con su cuerpo callándola. Ella le agarro el cabello cuando el descendió para saborear sus pezones, mordisqueándolo, haciendo que ella se arqueara imposiblemente..

-mas- susurro, frotándose contra el..Olvidando la pequeña discusión que habían tenido. El cuerpo de Bella se retorció y acabo suplicándole.

-Edward, por favor hazme el amor ya- dijo con desesperación

Por un segundo Edward dudo si buscar un preservativo; si ella le había pedido que usara uno era porque no quería quedar embarazada eso significaba que no estaba en la píldora. ¿Era esa la razón del por cual la sintió tan estrecha cuando la penetro por primera vez? Porque no había vuelto a estar con nadie mas, no eso era imposible…. ….meneo la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos era imposible que ella no hubiera estado con nadie durante los últimos cinco años.

Bella se abrazo a el, rozando su espalda con sus uñas dejando marcas en su espalda sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y haciendo que el se olvidara de todo y que el deseo nublara su razonamiento.

La penetro hasta el fondo con posesión triunfal, sacándole un fuerte gemido a ambos haciendo que ella alcanzara de nueva el clímax, pero no era suficiente para el. Lo consumía el deseo de sentir sus orgasmos una y otra vez, de llevarla de una cima a otra. Quería borrar de su mente a cualquier otro amante que ella hubiera tenido, deseaba que solo lo recordara a el. Edward utilizo toda sus experiencia sexual en el pequeño y femenino cuerpo de Isabella, que le respondía con lujuria y amor por varias horas olvidándose de la realidad de sus vidas.

Edward abrió los ojos soltando un bostezo se habían quedado dormidos, sonrió de inmediato al sentir el cuerpo de Bella acurrucarse mas a el. Miro el reloj de la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama y se sorprendió al ver que eran las 12 del día. Se levanto de la cama, lentamente tratando de no despertar a Isabella. Se veía hermosa con su pelo suelto que caía como cascada en su espalda. Camino hacia la sala para buscar su ropa y vestirse, cuando termino recogió la ropa de Bella depositándola al lado de la cama.

-hermosa-dijo en un susurro sentándose en la cama, acariciándole la espalda con sus dedos, -te amo demasiado, no sabes cuanto.

Le dio un beso en su cabello, escribiéndole una nota dejándole saber que regresaría por ella mas tarde para recoger al niño cuando saliera de la escuela. Salió de su apartamento mientras pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido. Cuando decidió llamar a Jasper e investigar nuevamente a Isabella, había recibido una llamada de su madre, quien de inmediato noto ante el tono de voz de Edward que algo le pasaba. Nunca se imagino que su padre fuera el culpable de que su Isabella lo haya dejado. Aunque en el fondo sabia que ella tampoco era inocente en todo esto ya que le había mentido durante cinco años y no sabia si podía confiar plenamente en ella.

Le dolió mucho cuando su madre le conto que Carlisle se había encargado de amenazar a Bella de quitarle la escuela de su madre y la oportunidad de conseguir trabajo y que aparte de eso la amenazara con destruir a su propio hijo. Su madre le había dicho que en cuanto ella se entero de lo que Carlisle había hecho habían tenido una fuerte discusión, llegando al divorcio.

Lo que aun no entendía era porque Isabella, no le comento lo de la escuela, pero decidió no pensar en eso ya que hablaría de nuevo con ella cuando regresara. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se dibujo en su cara al recordar como había hecho el amor con ella, la extrañaba, su cuerpo, sus caricias y besos. Nunca nadie lo hacia hecho sentir así.

Llego a la casa que había comprado junto con su hermana a recoger unos papeles, sorprendiéndose un poco al ver el carro de Tanya, parqueado al frente. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo mientras la culpa lo inundaba.

Suspiro profundo, parqueando el carro y entrando a la casa con pasos tentativos. Ni siquiera se había lavado la cara cuando salió del apartamento y estaba completamente seguro que olía al suave y hermoso perfume de Isabella.

Edward entro a la sala soltando un suspiro de alivio al ver que ni su hermana ni Tanya estaban ahí.

_Quizás la puedo esquivar_

Empezó a subir las escaleras al segundo piso, cuando la voz de Tanya hizo que el parara en seco su andar.

- ¿Edward?-dijo ella sorprendida.

El soltó un soplo dándose la vuelta, mirándola - ¿Si?

Tanya enarco una ceja ante la respuesta tan vana de el, camino hacia el para abrazarlo, pero Edward retrocedió dos pasos hacia arriba alejándose de ella. Se arrepintió en el momento ya que pudo ver dolor en los ojos de ella que rápidamente se convirtió en enojo.

- ¿Donde estuviste todo el día Edward? Llame a tu oficina y me dijeron que habías salido temprano- expreso Tanya.

La miro por unos minutos, pensando en que ella sabia lo mucho que el odiaba cuando ella trataba de dirigir su vida, -ahora no tengo ganas de hablar-contesto el, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación y ignorando la mirada de enojo su prometida; busco los papeles que estaban encima de la cama.

Se agacho a recoger una hoja que se había caído, sintió una pequeña picazón en su espalda y decido que era mejor darse una ducha antes de regresar a recoger a Isabella. Se quito la camisa mirándose la espalda en espejo.

-Isabella-dijo en un susurro, con una estúpida sonrisa en su cara, recordando la forma en que la había tomado.

Un jadeo hizo que el llevara su mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación, encontrándose con la mirada de Tanya , los ojos de ella se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas.

-¡Estuviste con esa mujer!-Grito Tanya desesperada, viendo las marcas de unas que el llevaba en la espalda.

Edward la miro sorprendido por un momento, recordando las marcas que Isabella dejo en su espalda…se había olvidado por completo de Tanya cuando estuvo con ella y en ese momento viendo como su prometida lo miraba con asco y dolor no pudo evitar sentirse en hombre mas sucio sobre la tierra.

**Gracias Por sus comentarios:) Se los agradezco Mucho**

**Diganme que piensan! :)**

**Hay Bella, Bella,Bella...¿Creen que hizo bien al acostarse tan "Rapido" con el? hmmm...jajajaja**

**Pobrecita Tanya :'(**

**Avance del proximo**

- ¿que piensas hacer con Tanya?-pregunto Jasper, sonriéndole a su amigo

Edward soltó un suspiro, dejando caer su cabeza sobre su escritorio, -no lo se, mi corazón y mi cuerpo desean estar con Isabella, pero no puedo simplemente abandonar a Tanya como un trapo sucio-

-En mi opinión, Tanya es una mujer para casarse y formar una familia…Isabella, es mas como una aventura pasajera…

Edward levanto la cabeza fulminando a su amigo con la mirada….

- Bella, ¡te volviste loca! Le diste lo que buscaba y en bandeja de plata- le grito su amiga sorprendida

-No puedo perderlo Alice, lo amo demasiado-dijo ella en un susurro, -el se comprometió conmigo y tiene que cumplir con su palabra, además hay una posibilidad de que yo este embarazada.

Edward apretó fuertemente los ojos al oír las palabras de Tanya hacia su hermana….

-¡Edward!—exclamo Bella feliz, -pensé que vendría hasta en la tarde, Henry esta durmiendo aun

-Isabella, y-yo-soltó un suspiro, poniéndole los nervios de puntas a Bella, -lo que paso fue un error, yo le hice una promesa a Tanya….

Ella volteo la cabeza hacia un lado, interrumpiéndolo -estas mintiendo, Edward.. ¿ que pasa?—


	5. Anuncio

**Hola a todas sé que no he actualizado en mucho tiempo…y les pido disculpa….**

**Estaba pasando por un momento muy difícil en mi vida lamentablemente perdí a mi prometido en un accidente automovilístico él era mi inspiración para escribir estas historias ya que siempre la leía junto conmigo y nos divertíamos con mi imaginación….., les agradezco a todas por sus reviews..Solo quería anunciarles que pronto regresare y terminare las historias...ya tengo los capítulos, lo mas probable es que empiece el lunes a subir de nuevo. Muchas gracias…**


End file.
